Oh The Klainelyness!
by klainegirl99
Summary: A group of one-shots, song drabbles and so much more! Expect fluff, shotage of he who shall not be named, and maybe some agnst but deffinetly Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so let's get this over with at the begining. I am doing this because I have become quite the fan of "A Drabble A Day". I do not own anything! I don't own Glee, the characters (unless original which is highly unlikely), or the songs. I would like to own these things cause who wouldn't but really. I thank you for reading and I have you know that these might not be daily, maybe just like five or six a weekened but the date I originally wrote them on may or may not be included in it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Song Drabble: Perfect

**Perfect**

**P!nk**

**23/04/12**

As Blaine and Kurt headed to Dalton, the radio station played Teenage Dream. Kurt reached over and turned the radio up so it was blasting. The two tranceformed the song into a duet and when it ended, Perfect by P!nk came on. Blaine turned up the song slightly more and belted out the lyrics. The two sang along once again and when the song finished Blaine looked over and Kurt and took his hand.

"You're perfect." Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's statement. Blaine leaned over and pecked the corner of Kurt's lips at the stoplight. They simply are _Perfect_.


	3. Song Drabble: Love Shack

**Love Shack**

**Glee Cast**

**A/n: I actually got the idea for this one from someone's story. I don't remember who's it was but if you are reading this, I give you all the credit! **

It was the day after Valentine's day and Blaine was picking up Kurt for dinner. Blaine opened the door to the Hudmel's house and stepped in. Kurt was not ready yet so he smiled to himself and called through the house. "Bang Bang Bang on the door baby"

Blaine heard a light giggle from Kurt's downstaires bedroom and then the faint reply of "Knock a little louder sugar!"

Blaine repeted his last lines and Kurt appeared at the top of the staires. Blaine offered a bouquet of red and yellow roses similar to the ones Kurt had given him earlier the year. Kurt melted and took Blaine's hand. "Lead the way, baby."


	4. Song Drabble: ABC

**ABC**

**Glee Cast**

They had done it. The New Directions had just won Sectionals and were currently in a group hug enforced by Puck of all people.

Kurt pulled Blaine away from the group and hugged him and only him. "Regionals will be as easy as ABC, 123." Both boys laughed at Kurt's comment and returned to the celebrating with the others.


	5. Song Drabble: Nice Guys

**Nice Guys **

**Chester See, Kevin Jumba, Ryan Higa**

"I'll never open a door, or pull out a chair. You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care." Blaine sange along happily.

That does not sound like the Blaine Anderson I know and love." Kurt smiled at his lover from across the room. Blaine jumped up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and forgot about the youtube video.

"Just on youtube. I'll do anything for you any time of the day."

Wes was suddenly in the door and let his presence be known by making a whipping sound and scammpering off again.


	6. Song Drabble: Without You

**Without You**

**Glee Cast**

Blaine sighed. It was his second anniversery with Kurt, but his lover was in NYADA with Rachel right now. It was hard to say the least.

Blaine put his iPod on "Kurt's Playlist" and Without You started to blast through his iPod dock's speakers. The broken hearted boy sang along with the song, pouring emotino into his little performance.

When the song ended, his door opened and a familiar voice chimed in from the opening.

"You won't be without me today, love."


	7. Guitare Lessons

**Guitare Lessons**

It was a lazy Saturday night and Kurt was listening to Blaine play "Blackbird" on his guitare for the ump-teenth time that night. He did not mind it to be quite honest, seeing it was the song that brought the two boys together, but something made Kurt have the urge to inturupt his boyfriend to ask him a question.

"Could you teach me to play Blackbird, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from the guitare with a huge smile on his face. "Of corse, love."

Kurt moved over to sit in front of his boyfriend with his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine settled the intrument on Kurt's lap and moved his fingers into place. "Okay, so you are going to need to press down on the strings a bit. Your fingers willblister then you will get calus's but learning to play is worth it." Blaine was in teacher mode now, and there was no stopping him.

"Strum these strings...great job! Now try like this. Great! Now play them together...good!"

Hours later, Kurt was sucsesfully playing Blackbird and singing with Blaine. Sure, his fingers were begining to blister, but Kurt could not care less at this moment. He was happy and singing with his boyfriend and that's all he ever really wanted.


	8. Song Drabble: I Have Nothing

**I Have Nothing**

**Glee Cast**

**Note: I cheated with this one BIG TIME!**

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the glee club on stage, pouring his heart out to Blaine. All of the girls and Blaine (and Puck) were in tears. Ms Pilsbury was even tearing up a bit.

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there?_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you_

Kurt finished the song and Blaine jumped up from his seat, bounded onto the stage and kissed Kurt with all the emotion and feeling he experienced during the performance. The two could faintly hear their second family cheering for Kurt and the song and then some cat calls began to take it's place, but neither boy moved. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck ad Blaine's arms found their way to Kurt's middle section.

They must have been standing there for a while, because when they parted everyone had left the auditorium.

"I love you so much" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too. I'll never say good bye to you. NYADA or not, there is to be no good bye. Only promises to see each other again." Kurt whispered back and then took Blaine's lips into another kiss.


	9. Song Drabble:It's Not Right, But It's Ok

**It's Not Right, But It's Okay**

**Glee Cast Version**

**and que the tears for tomorrow's episode. NO KLAINE BREAKUPS! NO CHANDLER! JUST NO! This falls just before my song drabble for "I Have Nothing" btw**

* * *

_"Pack your bags, up and leave!"_

Blaine was in the middle of singing his feelings to Kurt about how he feels about being left behind in Ohio while he goes to New York, Kurt had to admit, thoughs last lines broke his heart. He began to tear up. _This is not happening._ He thought to himself. _You're having a nightmare._

But he wasn't Blaine was finishing up the last lines.

_"I'd rather be alone then unhappy!"_

Kurt could not hold the tears back any longer. Wether he liked it or not, he was going to cry. The auditorium fell into an awkward silence as Blaine left the stage. You could only hear the faint sound of some of the girls (and Puck) sniffing. They did not know what to think of it, nobody did. Kurt grabbed his bag before anyone had time to react and left.

He ran. Ran to the choir room and stopped there, locking the door and slumping against it. He let all of his tears flow. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what it ment. Did his first amazing boyfriend just break up with him? Kurt thought about the last lines of the song and cried harder. Who could he call for comfort?

Nick? No, Blaine reminder.

Jeff? No, same problem.

Any of the Warblers? Nope. Met Blaine at Dalton.

His father? No chance. Blaine did not deserve to be killed.

Finally giving up on that, he curled into a ball and just continued to sob. He didn't even notice when the other door opened. He only noticed when he felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around him. Kurt looked up to see Finn holding him and rocking him gently. The rest of the football players in Glee were standing over them with concerned looks. Kurt just turned his head into his step-brother's shoulder and cried harder.

It must have been another ten minutes before he had finished. When he looked up again, he saw that Puck was holding someone hostage in the corner, whispering threats. Concern washed over Kurt's body.

"Puck?" Kurt croaked out weakly.

Puck's head whipped around and Kurt caught a small glimpse of a short male with geled back hair. Kurt wanted to coward away again. hide so nobody could find him. Ever. But Kurt being Kurt, he remembered the word _he_ had told him so many times. He gathered all the courage he could muster up and started to stand. Finn stood with him and kept close incase he needed to supply comfort again.

As the brothers slowly walked up to the boys in question, Puck steped to the side and flanked Kurt's other side, reveiling Blaine. The boy Kurt had fallen so in love with and still was. Kurt stopped a few feat away and stepped back into Finn and Puck, needing to feel the two people who were family to him.

"Blaine? What was that?" Kurt asked in a small voice, reaching for Finn's and Puck's hands to hold for support.

Blaine took a step forward. "I don't want you to leave Kurt. We got past the whole Sebastian thing, me not realizing my feelings for you, the bullying, the hurt. You're just throwing it away." Blaine's voice cracked slightly, chock full of emotion. "It just seems like you're walking away from me."Blaine had a single tear on his cheek.

Kurt resisted the urge to wipe it away. He took a deep breath and asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means if you're willing to just walk away from me to get into a school that you can wait a year to get into, I'd rather be alone, beacuse let's face it. You're my world Kurt."

Puck resisted the urge to lunge foward at the boy who basically just ended the best relationship Kurt, no, his brother had ever been in. He stepped forward and hid Kurt behind his shoulder.

"Why'd you do it, Anderson? You want to go get with that Sebastian kid? Or new kid? Maybe even Karofsky!" Puck raged. Finn stepped forward next to Puck.

"Thought you said you'd never hurt Kurt, Br- _Anderson_? What happened to that?" Finn's protective side was kicking in.

"He only hurt me first." With that, Blaine left.

* * *

**Okay! Then you would read "I Have Nothing" song drabble which was last chapter? Anyway. I had this nice fluffy little thing about a spider written up. Then I listened to the song that this drabble was based off and couldn't find the will power to write fluff. Sorry for the angst.**


	10. Ripped Jeans

**Ripped Jeans**

**A/N: Hello again! I am desperatly trying to think of more things to write about. Please, prompt things to write about? I need some inspiration! I will warn you though, no smutty stuff. Angst, supernatural, romance, hurt/comfort, anything! I'm begging you here. I need some new inspiration!**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt called from his bathroom that connected to his bedroom. Blaine and Kurt had been having a lazy Saturday when around noon, Blaine segguested they go do something. Blaine was already ready for the day, while Kurt had just pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tee and went through his morning routine. Kurt was currently trying to get ready. Key word being _trying_.

"Yeah?" Blaine called back, not looking up from his iPhone where he was playing Angry Birds.

"Could you um, get me a pair of jeans?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Kurt need jeans if he had brought a pair in the bathroom to change into?

Being the boyfriend he was, Blaine got up and, tossed his phone on Kurt's bed and got his favorite pair of Kurt's skinny jeans for said boy. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Kurt stuck his hand out and Blaine handed him the jeans.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled with slight embarressment on his voice as he through the original pair of blue skinny jeans out the door into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door.

Blaine became curious and walked over to the jeans that had just been thrown on the ground. He picked them up and almost immideatly noticed that the seam below the belt area on them was ripped and was almost hanging off of the jeans. Blaine laughed slightly at the sight and threw them back down.

Kurt immerged a few moments later in his white skinny jeans and a purple button down shirt.

"I told you not to haul them up so hard." Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and dragged his boyfriend out of the house to go to the mall to buy a new pair of skinny jeans...on Blaine. Just because Kurt _knew_ Blaine would buy them if he asked.

* * *

**That was lame. I did the same thing to my jeans today though :/**

**Most worn pair of my skinny jeans and now there gone! Oh well, I'm getting read ones soon anyway. Anyone wanna guess why? xD Anyway, PROMPT PEOPLE PROMPT! and reveiww...**


	11. Soulmates

**Soulmates**

**A/N: Hey, so i've been reading more then writing lately. I have a one-shot for you here! Yaaay! Sadthat glee is over but I have my copy of the Thunderclap! Yay! So I was on youtube last night and I came across a youtube video which was actually really good. It was by specialisyoueelg. It was called k soulmate. Go check it out. So this is putting her video into words. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the lines that Blaine uses. Anything Kurt says is mine. **

**Disclaimer: If I woned glee, the finale would have been alot better.**

* * *

Five year old Lizzy skipped into the living room and sat on the couch next to her fathers who were cuddling and watching tv.

"How was school, Liz?" Kurt asked the little girl.

"Good! Miss Micheal told us about love. What's a soulmate, daddy?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt, asking if he could answer the question. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Well, it's kind of like a best friend...but more." Blaine paused to gather his thoughts and to take Kurt's hand.

"It's the one person in the whole world who understands and knows you more then anyone else. Even you sometimes." Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other.

Someone who makes you a better person. Actually no, you make yourself a better person for them."

Both men knew exactly what Blaine was describing. They had both found their soulmate. They had become better people for one another, because they inspired each other to do so.

"A soulmate is a person you cary with you forever. It's the one person who...who knew you and accepted you or believed in you before anyone did, or when no one else would."

Kurt smiled wider at this because Blaine was truely the first person to accept him and believe in him before anyone else he knew had. They hadn't even known each other for two hours when Blaine was giving advice and telling Kurt to have courge.

"No matter what happens, you will always love them." Blaine was speaking to Kurt now. "Nothing can ever change that."Kurt smiled at Blaine as the memories of all the ways Blaine had proved his love to Kurt before and now. They were all the reasons why Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved urt.

"I love you." Kurt stated simply.

"I love you too. Forever, always." Blaine leaned in and kissed his husband gently.

"You and Daddy are soulmates, papa." Lizzy smiled at the two men. They pulled away and beamed at the five year old.

"Yeah, Liz. I think we are." Kurt said never looking away from Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine were soulmates. Even a five year old could see that, even if she did have her father's obliveousness.

* * *

**Simple and sweet. Reveiws?**


	12. Song Drabble: Lightening

Lightening

The Wanted

Kut leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips. Kurt had just returned the day before from New York for his first visit and he and Blaine were sleeping over at Kurt's fathers house for the week. Kurt smiled at his sleeping angel as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Blaines lips.

This moment was perfect.

People say it feels like a spark when they kiss their true love, but for Blaine and Kurt, it was like lightening.


	13. Our Song

**Our Song**

Blaine smirked at the big red heart on th white board in the choir room. Valentines day. The one day of the year Kurt could embarres Blaine by doing what he had done to Kurt last year. Sing the worlds most _un_romantic love song to him. Or maybe he could just repete what Blaine had sung? The options were endless really.

For Blaine though, his goal this year was to sing Kurt the most romantic song he could think of.

The song that ment love to him.

Yes, this was going to be quite intresting with both boys thinking opposites this year.

**xxx**

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Mr. Schue clapped and asked from the front of the choir room.

Kurt's hand shot straight up in the air.

Mr. Schue gestured for Kurt to take the front.

"So last year, a few of you know how desperatly in love with my boyfriend, but he didn't love me back." Blaine shot an appologetic look at Kurt. "But things have changed. We love each other now. Originally I was going to torment him with a song that he sang to another guy, but that wouldn't be right so I'm going to sing a song that means alot to us. Puck?"

Puck stood with his acustic guitare and sat on a stool by Kurt. He started strumming and Blaine almost cried at the sound of the first chords.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arive_

Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his hands. Gazing into his eyes for a moment before pulling him up and to the center of the choir room.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Blaine began to tear up remembering this was how he had fallen for Kurt.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_into the night of thedark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_into the night of thedark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug while the glee club erupted into applose.

"I love you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you too" Blaine replied and kissed his wonderful boyfriend not caring who saw.

**xxx**

The day after it was Blaine's turn to return his love song to Kurt. After searching youtube all night he found the perfect song.

Perfect for them.

Blaine stood at the front of the choir room and smilied lovingly at Kurt.

"When Kurt and I met, I sang Teenage Dream with the warblers. Before you all groan and such, I am not singing Katy's version. I will be singing a more beautiful version in my opinion. This is for you, baby"

Blaine turned and took his seat at the piano and Kurt's heart raced. He loved when Blaine played for him.

_I think your pretty, without any make-up on_

_I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down_

Kurt paused for a moment then swooned. This song was going to be amazing.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life now every Febuary_

_You'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Blaine took a breath before he continued. This was exactly the song that represented their relationship. They could always just talk to one another. It never needed to be anything more. They had their whole life ahead of them and they didn't need to rush.

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_Let's take the chance _

_and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me,_

_Life is a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy_

_Until you became my King_

This was the whole truth. Blaine was never happy until Kurt became his king. Blaine got up from the piano and let Brad continue playing. He made his way over to Kurt who had watery eyes and sat on his lap looking directly in his eyes while singing.

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle peice_

_I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all thorough the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I _

_Will be young forever_

_You make me fell like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_don't ever look back_

_I can get your heart racing _

_If thats what you need_

_In this Teenage Dream_

_Tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me_

_If thats what you need_

_In this Teenage Dream_

_Tonight_

Blaine finished the song early so that Kurt didn't need to cry further as the tears were freely flowing now. Kurt didn't understand how Blaine did this to him, but he did.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently because that was what the boy needed at the moment.

The song was not only a valentines day song, it was a promise. To only ever be or do what the ever needed and then some. That was how they wanted their relationship to be.


End file.
